1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push-back storage racks used in warehousing and more particularly to a push-back storage rack wherein moveable pallet carts are connected end-to-end and wrap around and fit under an upper storage rack.
2. Description of Prior Art
Warehouse storage racks typically comprise a frame structure divided into rows and columns that define storage bays for depositing storage units (e.g., pallets) of products to be stored. In order to conserve space in a storage facility, storage bays are sometimes more than one pallet deep, and moveable carriages, called "push-back racks", are used to permit pallets to be moved to rearward storage locations from a single loading station at the front of the rack system. Most push-back racks employ overlying or nesting platforms that fit one on top of the other at the front storage compartment in the bay. As each platform is loaded and pushed rearwardly, the next platform is made available for the next pallet. Generally, the tracks on which the pallets are mounted are inclined forwardly so that gravity causes the pallets to slide or roll to the front of the storage bay. The track mechanisms and carts required for this type of push-back rack can be complex and expensive, and the system requires a different cart construction for each storage location in the bay. Moreover, the maximum storage unit depth of each bay is limited with stacking carts, and the stacking carts introduce height limitations into the bay.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified and effective push-back rack system that does not encounter the drawbacks of the prior systems.